Playwizard
by tidusatherton
Summary: I hate the title but I can't really think of a better one sorry , this story is hard to summarize , but it's a DHr one shot , so read it and find out.


Title:Playwizard ( I hate this title)

Author: EmmaTomShipper aka Rabbit

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters , I'm just borrowing them for a while so please don't sue me.

Summary: Draco's the richest twenty two year old in the world , and how does Hermione play into this , read and find out.

Entering his modest three bedroom London apartment Draco removed his balck dragonhide jacket and threw it carelessly over the antique wooden chair that sat in the hall ( simply because it was far to uncomfortable for anyone to actually sit in) and made his way into the lounge room. The lounge was a strange mix of muggle and magical , there was a big screen tv/dvd combo in the far corner , a pair of knitting needles making something , that was either a hat or a tea cozy , by the wall near the bookshelves , comfortable over-stuffed couches sat in the centre of the room while moving pictures adorned the walls.

But one of Draco's most prized possesions hung framed above the fireplace. The very fist copy of Playwizard magazine ( with Cho Chang smiling and winking out from the cover , covered with nothing but a Ravenclaw quidditch robe draped across her lap and two stratigically placed Quaffles.) of which he was the owner , creator , writer , photographer , and editor. Of course now it had reached it's 75th issue , 5 years after it's debut , he had cut back on his involvement , content to let others do most of the work for him , but he did still have final say on what did and didn't go into the magazine.

You see , after the war with Voldemort was over , his family had lost everything , so in the latter half of his sixth year he took the few Galleons he had left to his name and put them all into his brilliant idea. Using only girls from the school in the first issue , Cho Chang , Pansy Parkinson ( Her face may look like that of a bulldog who got smashed in the face with a shovel but she has a great rack.) , Blaise Zambini and Parvarti Patil. He had a hundred copies printed which had sold out two days after they had hit the stands. Now Playwizard was the highest selling wizarding magazine in the world as horny wizards (and witches) everywhere shelled out 2 sickles and 2 knuts everytime a new issue was released. Making Draco Malfoy the richest twenty two year old in the wizarding world with financial experts putting his net worth at somewhere around 1.5 billion galleons. But Draco knew that he owed it all to one great woman , who was coming in through the front door at that very moment.

"Draco , are you home ?" She called.

"Yeah , I'm in the lounge." He replied absently , still staring at his second most prized possesion.

" You still staring at Cho ? You're lucky I'm not the jealous type." She said coming around to kiss him on the cheek. 

"You'll never guess what I found at Flourish & Blotts today." She babbled excitedly , unloading books from her overstuffed bag. But he tuned her out and just stared at her. No one would guess that underneath the baggy jeans , bushy hair and far to large swearter she'd knitted herself , was the girl who was Playwizards most popular and highest paid model.

"Draco are you listening to me ?" Hermione enquired , waving an unmanicured hand in front of his face.

" Of course I am dear. Whatever gave you the impression that I wasn't ?" Draco replied innocently.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and and picked up the satck of books , which were higher than her head and tried to carry them over to the bookcase , she'd only gone a few steps when the books on the top of the pile began to wobble and then fall. But luckily Draco remanant seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught the tomes before they could hit the ground.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled at him gratefully and then to place the books on the already overcrowded shelves , which magically made room for everyone of the new books she had bought. 

" I don't know how you can carry all those books around in that bag of yours." Draco said admiringly coming up to hug her from behind.

" I put a feather weight charm on it the other day." Hermione informed him , leaning back into his embrace.

"Good thinking." Draco muttered as he bent his head and began to kiss her neck.

"Mmmm." She moaned and let him continue for a few moments before pushing him away.

"If you keep that up I'll be late for work." She told him , turning to look him in the eye.

" So you'll be late , but happy." Draco said cheekily , kissing her lips.

" But I won't be happy for long , once my boss finds out." She said pulling out of his arms and heading for their bedroom at the end of the hall , with Draco following like a little puppy with an expectant grin on his face , but as soon as he reached the bedroom door his grin dropped.

" No." Hermione said firmly. "I have to get changed and I can't do that with you in the room , waiting to maul me once I get down to my bra and undies." She said before shutting the door firmly in his face , but not bothering to lock it knowing that he'd respect her wishes.

Grumbling to himself Draco made his way back into the lounge room , threw himself down on the couch and retrived the as yet unreleased 5th anniversary edition from his bag. It had Hermione on the cover , using the alias Dragon's Girl , she was half lying back on a Hogwarts bed done up with Gryffindor colours , clad in only red silk panties and a unfastened school robe. She was almost unrecognisable with her hair straightened and streaked with platinum blonde and her eyes changed from their usual warm chocolate brown to and icy , piercing blue. But if you looked close enough at her face you could tell it was her. But luckily when people were 'reading' this magazine it wasn't her face they were looking at. 

Even two of her closest friends , Ron and Harry , the former who was one of the magazines biggest clients , failed to recognize her.

Which was pretty lucky considering that it just would do for one of St. Mungo's top specialists to be caught nude modelling in Playwizard , when they thought it was bad enough that her husband owned it.

Authors Notes : This marks my return to D/Hr fanfic , hopefully now I'll be able to work on my other two stories , Hurricane and House Elf Relations. Feedback is appreciated , and for those of you waiting on the next chapter of Hurricane it's almost half done so it should be up soon , I hope.


End file.
